Two sides, one coin
by Edward-Inkwell
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have meet their match and they know it. Will survive until the end?


Dipper charged through the tall pine trees, Mabel's hand tightly clenched in his. "D...Dipper I can't run anymore. They know where we go even before we know. We can't win and we can't save the ones who are already dead" Dipper just kept pulling her along "we'll find a way, we always do". As they ran they could hear laughing "Come on, I'm bored can't we jus finish this" a young male voice asked with mock boredom "Yes children we must stop this silliness. We have bigger plans and we can't start them with you still alive." This time it was a female voice sounding more indifferent then bored. "GO TO HELL!" Dipper shouted "My, my such a filthy mouth I think you need to be punished" the male voice taunted "Yes I think so to" the female voice approved. Then the twins heard what sounded like a sonic boom then a gigantic "CRACK". Dipper and Mabel looked up to see an ancient pine toppling down towards them. Dipper and Mabel pushed their scrawny legs to the max, only making it by feet before the thick trunk smashed into the ground, pulverizing the dirt beneath. Hands still locked, they flipped and rolled down a steep embankment, coming to rest beside a hollowed out log, scrambling under they sat, arms wrapped around each others shivering bodies, and listened to the explosions and laughter. A sudden blast shook them apart, Mabel had her head in her hands and had pressed herself into the farthest corner of the damp log "If we can make it to the shack we can use the Journal to find out more about 'them' and their weakness" Mabel slowly brought her head up to meet Dippers gaze "What happens if they see us? We need some sort of distraction" "Yeah but what?" While Dipper pondered this he noticed Mabel taking off her sweater "Mabel what are you doing?" She ignored the question and slipped the sweater over Dippers head and shoulders "what is this for?" Dipper sliding his hands through the sleeves "something to have when I'm gone" Dipper's eyes shot up from the star on his chest to his only sister "wh…what? We're going to make it" Mabel smiled sorrowfully "you will I can't. You're the real mystery hunter, you're the one who can stop them, and you are the one who can save Gravity Falls from totally destruction. I am just a silly little girl who is tired of fighting and running and who, in the long run, no one will miss" Dipper stared at her, tears welling in his eyes. She looked so calm; there was no fear, no doubt, no regrets. She was the picture of composure "b…but Mabel"she cut him off "no Dipper I have to do this, I have to… sacrifice my self. For the greater good" she stated with a bit of irony then she wrapped her arms around him for the last time, squeezed firmly "I love you bro" and with that she was out and standing in complete view for the two monsters to see "hey stupid heads here I am come am get me" she shouted. "Oh look one has finally come out of hiding and where did you scurry off to?" the male voice was behind her, Mabel leisurely turned to face the two silhouettes hovering in the golden glow of the evening sun "where is the other one?" the female shadow asked "no idea, we split up, he could be anywhere in these woods" the male shadow lunged down at the auburn haired girl. Gripping her by the hair he lifted her to the same level as himself and the female "you're lying and if you don't start telling the truth willingly, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to beat it out of you" Mabel winced from the pain of being pulled by the hair but did not cry and did not hold on to the boys forearm "he put it so well before. Go…to…hell." The shadow smiled "I'll see you there".

Dipper was about have a mile from the shack when he stopped to rest. He had run all the way and felt like he was going to puke up blood then he smelled smoke. It was faint and after living in the outdoors for all most he whole summer he was used to smell the occasional bound fire but when he slumped to the ground and tilted his head back what he saw mad him want to keep running and never stop. Fire was almost appeared to jump from tree to bush to the moss-covered floor of the forest and through the haze of smoke and heat Dipper thought he could make out the image of person, floating, through the flames. This was all from over his shoulder as he let on a burst of pure adrenalin for the one place that could save him and in his deepest hopes, his sister. In a normal situation when he finally reached the shack he would not usually be able to stand much less walk, however the wafting smoke and dancing light from the forest fire blazing behind him caused the searing pain in his legs and chest to be temporarily forgotten as he stumbled up the steps to the front door of the shack. The stairs that led up to the attic bedroom seemed to only get longer as Dipper claimed, he had hardly reached the top when his legs gave out, he had to crawl to the door of their room, draw on the last amount of strength his tired little body could muster to shove open the door, and to pull himself to the nightstand that held the Journal. Using the flicking light from the blaze out the window he flipped through the musty old book then he found a page titled "Alternative Universes". His eyes stranded to read the faded writing "After extensive research I have found that there are alternate universes. I have also been able to see into one through a naturally accruing portal that I found deep in the woods (I have no idea how it was formed or if 'he' formed it). To my surprise it the universe only seems to be the reverse of what is happening in this realty. For this reason I have dubbed this universe "Reverse Falls" I will continue to study this phenomenon". Dipper gaped at the paragraph "this can't be all there has to be more" he thought flipping back through the yellowing pages and finding nothing "in my moment of need you have to only write a paragraph. Why did you only write one freaking paragraph on the single most important discovery in whole stupid town?" Dipper yelled, hurling the Journal as far as he could, only inches away from himself. "You shouldn't do that, that book is a toll that you need to keep safe and secure" a familiar voice advised him. Dipper whirled around to see the door get pushed back and an auburn haired girl step in "M…Mabel?" the girl gave him a slight wink "not quite sugar, but I am a Mabel". Then a boy in an outfit that reminded Dipper of Gideon's strolled in with a Mabel suspended in the air behind him "MABEL!" Dipper attempted to stand but all the power was gone from his body. The other boy in the outfit that reminded Dipper of Gideon casual looked behind himself "yeah I was going to kill her on the spot but then I thought 'hey this would be more enjoyable if the other was here to witness it' and here she is". The boy brought Mabel up with a swipe of his hand then he stared down at her limp body and gently stocked her cheek then look over at the girl who looked like Mabel "sorry, she just looks so much like you" the girl sniffed "can we get on with it?" the boy nodded and lifted his hand as if to chop Mabel in half "WAIT!" Dipper screamed. The boy stopped "can you give a dead boy a finale wish?" the boy looked over at the girl, she shrugged "I don't care as long as they die" the boy shrugged "I just want to hear what he comes up with" the two looked at Dipper expectantly "let us die together". The boy looked over at the girl "fine" was her only answer, the boy carelessly tossed Mabel's form in front of Dipper. Seeing how hard she hit Dipper pulled himself over to her as fast as he could then gingerly pulling her up and laying her head on his shoulder after checking her head, he looked up at the children that towered above him "we're ready" the boy raised his hand, blue energy sparked and fizzed Dipper felt a tug on his shirt "Dipper? What's going on?" Mabel asked with a dazed look in her eye Dipper looked down at her and felt his heart die "to a better place" she nodded and pushed her face in his chest "some place warm and happy, someplace where we never have to grow old, someplace where we can see Wendy and Stan and Soos and Waddles and we never half to lose them ever again someplace where we can solve mysteries all day and never have to stop, someplace happy" Dipper closed his eyes tears streaming down his face and smiled one last time "someplace where we will be together, forever." "FOOM" blue fire enveloped the twins vaporizing them instantly. For a second the attic was still only the flames outside made a slight crackling sound "I thought he would never shut" Dipper Gleeful said coldly "I see what the Journal meant by 'reversed'" Mabel Gleeful agreed. "Come sweet sister. A new world awaits our arrival we mustn't keep it waiting" Dipper Gleeful afforded his hand, Mabel Gleeful took it and was surrounded by a blue aura "no we can't brother" and they flew through the window out into the grow darkness.


End file.
